


Don't go

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Please don't go rushing by.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott
Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067750





	Don't go

Our tale begins in the Slytherin common room in the aftermath of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fifth year student Theodore Nott is talking to his older fiancé Marcus Flint who has been staying at Hogwarts with him since the beginning of the Tournament.

Theodore sighed. "Marc, do you really have to leave now?"

Marcus said, "You'll be going home for the holidays soon anyway."

Theodore muttered, "I liked having you here for so long though, please don't go."

Marcus told him, "I've already been away for too long, Theo. I promise I'll visit you in the holidays."

Theodore replied, "Alright, but I'll hold you to that promise."

Marcus smiled slightly. "I'd expect nothing less."


End file.
